


I Wonder If I Take You Home

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doubt, FtM!Trent?, Getting Together, Minor Self-Image Issues, Minor Self-esteem Issues, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Strangers to Lovers, a lil bit, hey spoiler alert, i dont know chuck is a lil scared, idiots flirting, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: chuck and trent meet at a barthey start datingchuck is scared to take him home
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already wrote the fic its absurd of anyone to think i can then write an actually good summary but thats pretty much the gist  
> the song 'i wonder if i take you home' by lisa lisa & cult jam doesnt totally have to do with the fic really but it is the general inspiration

Chuck takes a sip of his beer, it's only his second one and he waves the bartender down to get a third. 

It's loud and hot but familiar as Chuck finds himself at this gay bar probably more nights than he's proud to admit. He doesn't know what he's looking for in there, a one night stand, a relationship, human interaction for a few hours? Whatever it is he doesn't really get it, he just sits in the far corner of the bar next to the wall, drinks whatever the fuck for a while and leaves alone. 

Chuck has since stopped looking around at the guys there. He knows he's not attractive enough for anyone to come up to him and he's _definitely_ not attractive enough to go up to someone. He wouldn't even know what to say, he's got no moves and might as well save himself the embarrassment. 

He's halfway done with his third when he hears some dude behind him clear his throat, even over the music. 

"This seat taken?" Chuck turns his head to see probably the most beautiful stranger he's ever seen. His tank top is sitting low on his chest and his hair is draped over his shoulders and _fuck he's really hot._ Chuck's at a loss for words as he pulls the stool next to him out. The stranger smiles and takes a seat while Chuck just continues staring. "Hey, I'm Trent." He sticks his hand out and Chuck takes it, shaking it a few times while he regains his voice. 

"Chuck, hi." Chuck doesn't miss the way Trent looks him over and he unconsciously sits up from where he was slumped over the bar. If his cheeks weren't already pink from the alcohol that definitely would've made it happen. 

"So Chuck, what're you doing over here by yourself?" Trent asks before taking a sip of his own beer. Chuck didn't expect the hard hitting questions right off the bat and 'I'm just a shitty loser' doesn't seem like a very good answer. He runs a hand through his hair as he looks back down at the bar for a second. 

"I dunno, just hanging out I guess." It's not really a lie and Trent nods with a smile so Chuck figures he cleared that one. 

"I'm not tryna judge you or anything, I was sitting over there alone 'til I saw you." Trent says and of _course_ he has to be a smooth fucker, too. 

"Really? You must pull like ten numbers a day and you're going with me? Weird move, man." Chuck curses himself for being not smooth at all but he at least hopes for a laugh and maybe that'll make him forget what he just said but Trent frowns and it makes Chuck's shoulders slump again. 

"Why do you say that?" Trent sounds genuinely confused and now Chuck feels trapped in a corner. _He was being nice and genuine and you had to go and fuck it up._

"There's just a lot of hot dudes in here like you." Chuck pushes his lips together to stop anything else from coming out but they part again slightly as he watches the sheepish way Trent smiles and ducks his head, adjusting the baseball cap he has on. 

"You're hot." Trent says matter-of-factly and now Chuck feels himself awkwardly tug at his t-shirt collar with a weird little smile before Trent continues. "And it's more like ten faces and maybe one number if I'm lucky." He shrugs and Chuck does not understand. Who the _fuck_ is walking away from this guy? 

"What the fuck? You're telling me people turn _you_ down?" Trent smiles that same cute shy grin and shrugs again. 

"I'm kinda weird I guess." He says and Chuck frowns. 

"Weird how?" He can't be more weird than Chuck. 

"I dunno… how do you pee?" It catches Chuck off guard the way Trent says it likes it's totally normal. His brain catches up and then he bursts out laughing. 

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks in between laughs and he wishes it wasn't so loud so he can hear Trent's giggles better. 

"Like what's your technique to pee when you're standing at the urinal what'd you do?" Chuck thinks about it for a second, putting his beer down on the counter to demonstrate.

"I go button open, or belt first if I'm wearing one. So belt undone, button open, zipper down, underwear down and everything comes out, sack too, and then yeah, piss." Chuck explains. Trent hops up from his stool and Chuck wonders if that was somehow the wrong answer and Trent is just gonna leave but he puts his beer down and gets in a weird open legged stance in front of Chuck. 

"So I do zipper down and I pull from here," Trent mimes grabbing the leg hole of his underwear and yanking it across and Chuck laughs so hard again. 

"That's insane! Why would you do that?!" Chuck asks but Trent just smiles and continues. 

"And just kinda push it through." Chuck can't even help his cringe as he imagines shoving his dick through a zipper hole. 

"You're just gonna put your dick through jagged edges?! Dude you're crazy!" Trent sits back down and shrugs again, still smiling while Chuck has a crisis about this. 

"It's not a real dick." Trent says, his smile falls as he takes a longer sip and Chuck thinks about what he just said. 

"Not a real dick? Oh…" Trent nods and scratches the back of his neck. Chuck really wants Trent to smile again. 

"It's the other reason I don't get numbers." He looks over at Chuck waiting for a response and he's quick to answer before Trent leaves. Maybe too quick because–

"Can I see it? Wait! No I didn't mean it like that I–! Sorry just never mind." Chuck drops his head into his hands on the bar counter expecting Trent to be gone by the time he looks back up, which may be never at this point. He might just die right there in the corner of the bar because he doesn't deserve to live after that. But Trent is giggling again and this time he can hear it, Chuck turns his head a little to make sure it really is Trent and when that's confirmed he picks his head all the way back up to look at him. 

"C'mon." Trent gets off his stool again this time taking Chuck with him as he heads to the bathroom. There's a dude in there when they walk in and Chuck is prepared to pretend to wash his hands or some shit until the guy leaves. Trent is not on the same page though and he mortifyingly nods to this random dude before grabbing onto Chuck's forearm and tugging him into a stall. 

Chuck sees the stranger's smirk and he has the urge to explain he's just here to look at Trent's fake dick but that isn't much better even if it is fake so he goes wordlessly into the stall and locks the door behind him. It's still silent, besides whatever music is blasting through the speakers, as Trent undoes his zipper and Chuck feels warm all over, thinking about possibly making a joke or something but his mind is empty. He just keeps watching as Trent does his lunatic move of pulling his briefs all the way across before a bright pink dick is getting pushed through the hole. 

"It's so pink, man." Chuck says because for some reason in the presence of a packer the color is what's worthy of commenting on. 

"I like pink." Trent smiles sorta nervously and Chuck smiles back in what he hopes is a comforting way. 

"So you like pee at urinals with that?" 

"Yeah, sometimes I don't even hold it..." Chuck barks out another laugh as Trent's pink dick is still just out. Chuck realizes he's been looking at Trent's face more than the packer and he looks back down. 

"What're you doing with your hands?" Chuck asks and doesn't berate himself too hard when he looks back up, they're having a conversation it seems only right to have eye contact. 

"I dunno scroll through my phone or whatever. No one says anything cause then they'd have to admit they were looking over at my dick in the first place." Trent's grin turns almost proud and Chuck really likes it. 

"Damn that's cool. I mean it's bigger than mine. Or wait! I mean, I got a fucking huge hog!" Chuck lies as he runs a hand through his hair but it's good enough to make Trent laugh again and bite his lip and it's unfairly cute. 

"Don't worry, my hog is like two inches or something." Trent says and shoves his dick back through the zipper, Chuck's a little disappointed because that means they have to get out of there now but he doesn't move and Trent doesn't tell him to, he just steps closer. He's in Chuck's space and Chuck likes him there, especially when Trent grabs his shoulders and leans up on his toes to press his lips to Chuck's. 

He grabs Trent's hips and _fuck he's a really good kisser, too._ Chuck parts his lips just a bit and Trent slides his tongue in, he holds back a moan but it threatens to come out when Trent presses himself closer and Chuck can feel him against his thighs. He has to stop, because he's about two seconds and one good grind against his dick away from turning them around and getting on his knees to suck on Trent's two inch rig but that's not how he wants it to end. It can't end like that even though it'd probably be awesome. Chuck pulls back panting, grip tight on Trent's hips to hold him in place. 

"Can I get your number?" Chuck asks, trying not to be tempted by Trent's really pretty lips. 

"Oh! Yeah, lemme just…" Trent reaches back for his phone and Chuck unlocks the door, relieved when Trent doesn't seem to mind and steps out of the stall with him. "Here put your number in, I'll put mine in your phone." Chuck nods and hands his over before taking Trent's. They switch back and Trent smiles as he reads the contact. 

"Chuck Taylor?" 

"Yeah, it's stupid, Trent Beretta." Chuck looks down at his own phone to see. 

"Nah, it's cute." Trent says and Chuck feels warm all over again. He follows Trent out of the bathroom and back to their seats at the bar. He's thankful they're back around other people but the way Trent has his hand on Chuck's leg and keeps pressing their shoulders together is just as tempting. Soon enough though they're both finishing their beers and closing their tabs, walking out towards the parking lot. 

Chuck thinks about holding Trent's hand but quickly shakes it off. It would probably be weird, right? They technically already made out but something about it seems too intimate so Chuck keeps his hands to himself as they stop in front of what's presumably Trent's car. 

"So, you'll text me?" Trent asks as he leans against the door and Chuck nods maybe too eagerly. 

"Yeah I will, uh good night, Trent." He says and in a totally uncalculated move, he leans in and pecks Trent on the lips. It's too dark to fully appreciate the blush on his cheeks when Chuck pulls back but Trent's wide smile is enough.

"Good night, Chuck." Trent steps into his car and Chuck feels really weird about it but he watches Trent pull away until he's out of sight before walking to his own. 

He's still going home alone but the feeling of empty longing for something more is gone as he wonders how soon he's allowed to text someone he just met but definitely kissed twice and saw their fake dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont know why but im fully convinced trent would have a bright pink packer  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck wakes up at one in the afternoon, reluctantly pulls himself out of bed, brushes his teeth and showers, and picks up his phone to call Trent. All overthinking about when he should call vanished the night before when Trent sent him a picture of his dog at three in the morning. 

_ this is bo _

It was insanely endearing and Chuck only felt it necessary that he send one back, showing off his Walter leading them into a full conversation about dogs, with a small sidetrack to make sure they were both hydrated, that lasted until four. 

Chuck plops down on his couch with Walter on his lap as he waits for when the ringing will hopefully stop and he gets to hear Trent's voice again. 

It doesn't stop. And he still doesn't get to hear Trent's voice. Automated Voice Message. 

Chuck hangs up and tries not to be too upset. People do things, they're not always available to answer the phone… 

He pushes down the urge to call again and sends a text instead as Walter hops off his lap, probably sensing the disappointment and not wanting to deal. 

_ Hey sorry if you're busy I just wanted to see if you want to do something today  _

Chuck stares at his phone with this unsent message. It's a fine message, it's good, but for some reason it feels incomplete.  _ Too impersonal _ . This is a message he could send to Orange or fucking Gulak even but he can’t figure out what else to fucking say. 

Is it creepy to say he’s thinking about Trent? He is and has been since they stopped talking last night but maybe he shouldn’t say that…  _ Fuck it. _

_ Hey sorry if you're busy I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today. Thinking about you man _

Chuck throws his phone down before he has time to overthink it but snatches it quickly when he feels the vibration, feeling not at all pathetic about it. 

_ sorry i was in the shower _

_ thinkin about you too _

_ you wanna go out to eat _

He presses his face into a pillow as two images erupted in his brain.  _ Trent is thinking about me…. Trent was just in the shower……….fuck.  _ Chuck shakes his head and grabs his phone again, keeping the pillow against his lap. 

_ Sure where at?  _

There's a strange moment where he almost tacks ‘baby’ on to the end of that text. Chuck still doesn’t know how to act with someone who asks “How do you pee?” as one of his initial questions but he’s finding it a lot more fun than dealing with people who freak out every time he makes a weird comment about shitting. 

Trent texts him a location and Chuck gets up finally to go stare into his shirt drawer. 

"What d'you think, Walter?" Chuck holds up a shirt in front of his dog, it's just a black t-shirt but it's clean and when Walter paws at it he takes that as a 'sure, Chuck that's a great shirt to wear for Trent!' and throws it on and a pair of jeans, sending a quick text to Trent to say he's on his way. 

The whole ride is dangerously unfocused as he grips the wheel and works on muscle memory while he thinks about if Trent is gonna wear a tank top again or if his hair will be down, maybe without a hat this time.  _ I really wanna see his hair. _

Chuck rides that thought into a parking space and shakes his head before getting out. He reaches for his phone to let Trent know he's there but his hand pauses halfway into his pocket when he sees Trent leaned up against his car with a cigarette between his lips. And  _ fuck _ if it isn't unfairly sexy the way he tilts his head back to blow the smoke out. 

_ I've never wanted to be a cigarette so bad. _

Chuck runs a hand down his face as he starts to walk over in an attempt to calm down but the way Trent smiles when he sees Chuck makes that impossible. 

"Hey, sorry I can put this out." 

"Nah, you don't have to, you can finish or whatever." Chuck waves off and has an awkward second where he doesn't know where to stand before he's just doing what he wants and sliding next to Trent against the car. 

Chuck's overthinking mind seems to be quelled in the presence of Trent. Not totally, that beast is too strong to put down for good, but there's something about Trent that makes him feel…  _ okay _ . As unremarkable as that sounds, Chuck appreciates the hell out of not worrying so much and just doing what he wants, and right now it's pressing his shoulder against Trent's. 

This time Trent's hair is up and he has the same hat on but he's wearing a tank top again, showing off his stupidly nice chest. For a second Chuck wonders if that is actually something Trent would be comfortable with him saying but he decides to hold onto that question for later. 

"Want one?" Trent offers, holding out the carton and pulling Chuck's focus back out but he shakes his head. 

"I'm good." Trent nods and takes a long drag this time turning his head so the smoke blows away from Chuck. 

"I missed you." Chuck turns to look at Trent when he hears this and in the light of day he can clearly see the soft red color across Trent's cheeks and he knows his blush is just as visible. 

"Really?" Chuck asks and it makes Trent laugh. 

"Yeah man, I like talking to you. And kissing you." Trent flicks his eyes down towards Chuck's lips before looking back up and smiling innocently. It drives Chuck fucking crazy. 

"I like doing that stuff with you, too." Chuck normally would have berated himself for his lack of eloquence but right now Trent is leaning towards him and he cannot bring himself to care about anything else. 

The kiss is short and sweet, with a hint of smoke, an understanding passing between them that there will be more to come and Chuck isn't disappointed when they separate, his smile is wide much like Trent's. 

Trent pushes off the car and Chuck sees he's no longer holding his cigarette, looking down seeing it stamped out. 

"Did you put that out while we were kissing?" Chuck asks, pointing down towards it. Trent follows his finger with his gaze as if he's not sure what Chuck's talking about. 

"Oh, yeah." Trent nods with a shrug. Chuck's mouth hangs open at Trent's nonchalance. 

"Fuck, that's cool." Trent's face twists into an amused look before he's shaking his head. 

"C'mon." He gestures with his head towards the restaurant and starts to walk off, Chuck following behind unconsciously looking downward before snapping his eyes up and walking a little faster to catch up with Trent, cheeks a little more red than before. 

They're seated fairly quickly and Chuck slides into his side of the booth, trying to tuck his long legs in towards him so he doesn't hit Trent's when he hears a buzzer on the TV behind him. He turns around and sees the 76ers game already in the second quarter. 

"Ah shit." Chuck says under his breath but Trent frowns, able to hear. 

"What's up?" He asks. 

"Oh nothing, forgot the 6ers game was on, I can get the scores later though it's not a big deal." Chuck says, he wants to be here with Trent, it's more important than a basketball game. 

"Just c'mere." Trent scooches over on his side and pats the seat next to him. Chuck assesses the open space, the booth is definitely not big enough to fit two men comfortably, they'd have to be pressed together and Chuck laughs a little. 

"You sure?" He eyes the very limited space warily but Trent just shrugs in that same nonchalant way and nods. 

"Yeah, maybe you can make me care about sports." Trent smiles and Chuck does  _ not _ think about the way he gets up way too fast and slides in next to Trent. He  _ does  _ think about the way Trent's hand immediately latches onto his knee though. 

Despite the warmth Chuck feels on his face he's not even freaking out about it. Not even when their waitress comes around to see two adult dudes on one side of a booth. It's weird. Trent must be magical or something. Just a super hunky, kinda confusing wizard.  _ Nice. _

"Woah what the fuck is happening now?" Trent asks, a fight starting to break out in the middle of the game. 

"That bitch was blocking way more rough than necessary so now this guy's fucking pissed and uh, shit usually starts going downhill from there." Chuck explains as the refs try to break it up. 

"That's dumb." Trent says and Chuck laughs. 

"Yeah it is. They should just fucking kiss about it sports are already so goddamn gay." He looks over when Trent squeezes his knee a little tighter to see his amused expression. 

"What're you like getting boners when they slap each other's asses and shit?" Trent teases, laughing when Chuck gets considerably more red and looks down at the table. 

"No…. okay fine! Once." Chuck cracks making Trent laugh even harder and look at him expectantly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before looking back at Trent. "It was a Phillies, Dodgers game and they kept zooming in on Kershaw's ass! They were doing like stupid cinematic shots of the ball in his hand but it was really just his butt. And it didn't help that the dude on commentary was super into him!" 

Trent presses his forehead against Chuck's shoulder as he tries to calm his giggles and Chuck bites his lip. The simple action is way too cute and intimate and comfortable, he doesn't know what to do besides place a kiss to the top of Trent's head, right in the middle of his hat. Trent lifts his head back up with a wide smile and leans forward pecking him on the lips before sitting back. 

"Did you crank it while watching?" Trent asks and Chuck covers his face causing another round of laughter from Trent. 

"No, I ignored it 'til after. Thought about fucking the shit outta Kershaw to the point where he started throwing garbage pitches so the Phillies could win." 

"The Phillies winning was part of your crank fantasy?" 

"Yes! It was an important aspect!" Chuck can't help his own laughter at this point as he slumps into his seat. "I'm gonna stop yelling about my crank fantasies now…" 

"Yeah good idea. We can talk about those later." Trent says and Chuck is honestly surprised that he doesn't choke and die right there.  _ Definitely a wizard. Who just saved my life. _

He still can't answer other than a shy smile but it seems like enough when Trent reciprocates it and turns back to the TV. 

They stay until the game ends with a 76ers victory that Chuck caps off with a "Ha. Fuck you, Erik!" referring to the Heat's coach. 

"Yeah, I don't care about sports at all but I might if you keep getting hard about it." Trent says and Chuck coughs into his fist as they step out of the restaurant. Trent snorts and pushes Chuck's shoulder. "Fucking prude." 

"Hey! I'm not a prude, I was just talking about my baseball boner!" Chuck pushes Trent back, laughing as they get to his car but it tapers off as Trent grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him forward where he’s leaned against the back of his car. 

“Yeah? Show me.” It’s seriously a miracle Chuck hasn’t had a heart attack by now but instead he just feels himself smile as Trent tugs him against himself. He grabs Trent’s hips like the first time they kissed except this time is considerably more public, he just can't find it in himself to care.  _ What the fuck is happening to me. _ Their lips connect slowly and Chuck embarrassingly does moan this time making Trent smile when they separate. "Do you wanna maybe come home with me?" Trent asks, still gripping Chuck's shirt. 

"I, well the answer is yes but I should probably, you know, make sure Walter is okay." Chuck worries his bottom lip between his teeth but Trent nods with a small smile. 

"That's cool, I'll see you soon then?" 

"Definitely man." Chuck returns the smile, heart feeling much lighter than a second ago. Trent cups his cheek and brings their lips back together and lets it linger before pulling away. Chuck reluctantly steps back and almost says 'fuck Walter' so he can hop into Trent's passenger seat but he doesn't and before he knows it he's home alone again. 

He knows it’s because he’s afraid. It’s a stupid thing to be afraid of, that maybe Trent will leave after he takes him home, that this will end but he can’t help it. Not when he thinks he might be–

He fills Walter's food bowl up and tries not to think about the possibility that he's easily falling for Trent as he receives a text of a shittily drawn baseball player that has never existed with an extremely prominent hard-on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so true baseball story but without the boner   
> the dodgers were playing arizona and the dude on commentary was just so into kershaw and they just kept zooming in on him while this guy kept talking about how amazing he is it was hilariously gay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is annoyingly written but i also read it so many times i think im just over it  
> anyways chuck o v e r t h i n k s trents presence cant stop it for long

_did you know about that conspiracy that there was actually advanced society of people like before cavemen and stuff but they got wiped out by a flood?_

_deep sea creatures_

_i mean fuck aliens those things are crazy right?_

_do you know what a henge is? like stonehenge_

_whats a henge?_

Chuck scrolls through his texts with Trent, still completely baffled by the conversation starters. It seems Trent's mind has no shortage of questions and observations that Chuck would otherwise have never thought of for his entire life. And most of the time those queries weren't properly brought to a conclusion before his brain was taking them in some other random direction. 

Sure everyone questions the existence of aliens and ghosts but not like Trent. He's so oddly inquisitive even if he doesn't fully understand what he's talking about, he'll go on and on and Chuck finds himself wanting to listen if only to try and figure out how Trent's crazy brain works. 

_wanna get drinks?_

Chuck's phone scrolls to the bottom for him and he instantly agrees, not a stranger to day drinking, getting up and taking a familiar route to a familiar bar. 

He walks in and heads towards his familiar corner seat out of habit, not yet seeing Trent. He orders for himself and Trent, now a little familiar with what he drinks, before he looks over at the door and sees a familiar face. One that has him smiling before he's aware of it. 

"Hey." Chuck says, tilting his head for the anticipated kiss Trent places on his lips in greeting. 

"Hey, man. You got this for me?" Trent asks, gesturing to the second glass placed in front of his seat. 

"Yeah, sorry if that's not what you wanted." 

"Nah it's good, thanks." Trent smiles and takes a sip. Chuck watches, feeling only slightly creepy as he tracks the movement of Trent's throat before he's snapping his eyes up as Trent turns toward him. "Okay so your arm gets cut off," 

Chuck snorts and covers his mouth to hold his laughter in and nods knowing there's definitely more coming. 

"So arm is gone, gourmet chef is there and prepares your arm meat, no need to know why any of this is happening. Are you trying some?" Chuck absolutely would not have guessed where this was going and he can't help the loud chuckle at the utter insanity of the question. 

"My own arm? I mean I guess I'd have a little." Chuck scratches his face accepting the fact that he's never gonna understand how Trent thinks. 

"Me too, I'd rather try my own meat than someone else's." Trent nods with a certainty like he's thought about this a lot. 

"So if the gourmet chef had another plate like 'this is Dave' you wouldn't try him?" 

"I mean maybe but nah I'd rather have mine, like you suckle your own blood when you get cut but you wouldn't suck up someone else's." Trent explains and Chuck is caught between thinking he's a genius or insane. 

"That's… kinda a good point." Trent smiles proudly and Chuck shakes his head, wrapping his hand around the back of Trent's neck and bringing him forward to kiss his forehead. "Fucking weirdo." 

"Shut up.” Trent pushes Chuck’s arm weakly, not moving from where he’s still in Chuck’s space. 

“Nah babe, it’s cute.” It’s weird how a guy so exuberant and weird and sort of aggressive sometimes can also be so shy and adorable but here he is ducking his head again with a small smile and a blush high on his cheeks. It’s mesmerizing and Chuck wonders how it’s possible for _him_ to make Trent look this way. 

He leans forward again pressing his lips to Trent’s cheek this time, lingering there and taking in his warmth. Chuck hears his faint giggles and somewhere from the back of his mind the feeling he knows he has for Trent threatens to break through and escape as he pulls back again. He moves with more force than necessary to occupy his mouth, kissing Trent deeply and gripping his neck like this is some dramatic parting scene in a shitty romance movie and not two guys sitting in a bar who will most likely see each other the next day. 

Trent grabs his leg and rubs circles on his thigh and yet again Chuck wants to forget all his fear and let Trent do whatever he wants with him but as they separate, panting and breathing in each other’s air, he remembers he wants so much more. There’s no reason for him to think that Trent doesn’t want more, either. If he wants just sex he can go find someone who–

_It's more like ten faces and maybe one number if I'm lucky._

“Chuck?” 

“Huh? Sorry.” Chuck looks apologetically at Trent who smiles comfortingly but his eyebrows are drawn together in concern. 

“You alright?” Trent grabs his shoulder and it almost sweeps away all the thoughts in his head. He doesn’t want to think about Trent like that, not when he’s been nothing but sweet and engaging. 

“Yeah, sorry zoned out.” Chuck puts a smile on his face but it quickly turns genuine when Trent grins back. 

“I’m not that good of a kisser.” Trent shakes his head and Chuck’s smile widens. 

“Yeah you are.” He says, pushing down anything that isn’t the feel of Trent’s lips in his mind as he recaptures them with his own. 

The bar is no less packed or hot or loud as usual, Chuck swears there’s the same amount of people no matter the time of day but that’s fine by him because here in his familiar corner he can kiss this weirdo he’s fallen in love with, a feeling he’s so terribly unfamiliar with. 

“You still with me, baby?” Trent pokes him in the cheek after they part and Chuck laughs. 

“Yeah man, you might drive me insane if you keep calling me ‘baby’ though.” Trent runs his hand along the top of Chuck’s thigh as he leans in to his ear and _holy fuck that’s hot._

“ _Baby.”_

“Shit, that’s unfair!” Chuck covers his face as Trent laughs and takes another sip of his beer, both long untouched. 

Chuck recovers as best he can, he can't salvage his heated face but he can at least kinda speak again. 

"Hey um is it– would it be uncool for me to say you have a nice chest?" Chuck asks, remembering his question from before. 

"No, it's cool. You like my chest?" Trent looks down at himself as if he’s never noticed it and Chucks nods rapidly. 

“Yeah man, you’ve got the nicest meat tits I’ve ever seen! But like in a dude way.” Chuck adds on at the end, unable to stop his mouth from spewing the stupid sentences his brain comes up with. “You gotta know how nice your chest is though, you’re always wearing tank tops that show it off.” He continues and Trent just looks back down, tugging at the front of his tank and shrugging. 

“Huh, I dunno. I guess it’s more like I can show off my chest but people will still see me as a guy so that’s cool. I didn’t really think about how it looks.” He shrugs again. 

“I’m sorry.” Chuck blurts out causing Trent to frown. 

“What are you sorry about?” 

“I just assumed without even thinking about it.” Chuck looks down at the counter as his shoulders creep up towards his ears. He can't help the guilt he feels about making assumptions, and not just about Trent's chest. He keeps his gaze down until he feels another poke on his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s fine you complimented my chest dude, chill out.” Trent says, lightening the tension and letting Chuck breathe again. 

“Right, yeah sorry.” He rolls his eyes at Chuck’s apology but nudges him with his shoulder. 

“Your arms are sexy.” 

"God! How are you so calm all the time?!" Chuck drops his head in his hand, face burning as he bites his lip far too hard. He hears a snort from Trent but he doesn't pick his head back up, still way too caught off guard by the casual way he does most things. 

"What d'you mean?" Trent ducks his head to be level with Chuck and it’s so endearing. 

“You’re always just shrugging and saying things like they’re normal and I like it but it also freaks me out.” Chuck explains and Trent just tilts his head with the cutest goddamn confused expression. 

“I just said you have sexy arms…”

“Yeah exactly! How often do you think people are telling me that?” Chuck laughs at the little pout on Trent's face unable to resist kissing it off. As Chuck pulls back he sees a small smile but it quickly reverts back to that pout as he thinks again about what Chuck's saying. 

"Well I guess I'm glad no one's telling you stuff like that cause we're dating but it's true." Trent reaches up and squeezes his arm, rubbing up to his shoulder and back down to emphasize his point. "What do you want me to say? 'Chuckie, I have something to tell you, it's important… your eyes are so pretty.'" Chuck barks out a laugh and pushes at his shoulder while Trent chuckles. "Is that how it's supposed to go? You complimented me. I wanted to compliment you back, man." 

"You think my eyes are pretty?" 

"Yeah, they're nice." Trent smiles and Chuck can't be half as pretty as he says with Trent sitting right there looking like one of those gay as fuck ancient sculptures. 

"Damn, how are you into me?" It sorta slips out and Chuck accepts the flick he receives to his forehead. 

"Come on, stop asking stupid, confusing questions." Trent shakes his shoulder and Chuck smiles again. 

"Okay okay, you're right that's your job. What other conspiracies you got, baby?" 

"Oh! Have you heard of chemtrails?..." 

Chuck loves the way Trent lights up as he explains the honestly crazy shit people believe in. Loves how much he genuinely contemplates it and how he wants Chuck's opinion like they're discussing matters much more serious. 

Chuck loves Trent. It's so easy to admit and so hard to control as it keeps him here by Trent's side for hours but simultaneously fills him with a fear he wishes he could just shrug away like Trent does. What does he even deserve Trent for? 

_Stop asking stupid, confusing questions._

Chuck smiles to himself as the voice in his head shifts. So maybe he can learn to shrug it off. Just not entirely. Not tonight. 

He has his arm around Trent's waist as he kisses him again and he doesn't miss the flash of disappointment when he makes up another lame excuse that leaves Chuck to drive home alone once again but Trent's voice doesn't leave his head. It's unfamiliar, having his thoughts untangled by Trent's nonchalance but Chuck wouldn't mind getting used to it. Wouldn't mind it becoming familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me projecting my i dont do well with compliments


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for minor body image issues its just like one thought but just in case

"Walterrrrr, get me some waterrrrr." Chuck groans, rolling himself around so his head is back on his pillow. He wakes up with a headache, he didn't even drink that much, mostly just swept up in Trent's company. But at home he downed four,  _ four?,  _ more beers and only had the good sense to piss before going to sleep. 

Walter does not get him water, just helpfully paws at his face until Chuck grumbles and throws the blankets off, getting up to get his own water while Walter follows along. 

He swallows several glass fulls, just spending a solid minute downing and refilling his cup. Chuck sighs and leans over the counter, holding his forehead in his hand as he starts to wake up and feel more like a human. He takes some Advil and finally sets down his glass as the urge to use the bathroom becomes overwhelming. 

So just a typical lonely morning. 

Trent's face from last night flashes in Chuck's mind. The small hint of disappointment that passed before being replaced by a smile as Chuck still refused to really let Trent in. Literally. Metaphorically. Whatever the fuck, it was all just stupid. 

Chuck makes himself breakfast which is just microwaving some leftover pizza and situates himself on the couch. It's a solid ten minutes of silence besides shooing Walter away from stealing his food and some shitty ass made-for-TV movie he’s not particularly paying any attention to just to fill some noise. Normally he could go on like this for another ten minutes, or twenty because that’s what he’s used to. 

But now he can’t help wishing Trent was here. Instead of zoning out to this movie he could listen to Trent make weird little comments about it and point out stuff Chuck isn’t even noticing. Instead of feeling bad for eating not all the way warmed up pizza for breakfast he could share it with Trent. Instead of being alone… 

Chuck doesn’t at all think about how quick he picks up his phone and hits the call button or the way he taps his fingers as he waits. And Chuck absolutely is not thinking about the way he instantly smiles when he hears Trent’s voice. 

“Hey, man.” 

“Hey.” 

“What’s up?” Trent asks and Chuck realizes he actually has nothing to say, might as well be honest. 

“I don’t know, I kinda just wanted to hear your voice…” Chuck’s face is much warmer than he expected when he holds it up with his hand but he’s really not that surprised when his heart does some insane fluttering shit at the sound of Trent’s laughter. 

“Miss me that much, baby?” Trent teases and as much as he’d like to Chuck can’t even dispute it. 

“Shut up. Yeah.” 

“Well I miss you too, dumb ass. What were you doing?” Chuck figures he might as well continue telling the truth. 

“Fucking nothing.” He hears Trent snort on his end and there’s a moment of minor regret for being truthful so he keeps going. “Besides thinking about you.” 

“Riiight, so you weren’t just bored?” Chuck can hear Trent’s smile in his voice and it incites his own for a second longer before he’s pouting. 

“No! Well yes but that’s not the reason I was thinking about you! I actually like you, asshole.” It’s not exactly the correct ‘L word’ but it’s not totally wrong either so Chuck just moves on in his brain. “Anyways, what were you doing?” 

“I was just getting out of the shower.”  _ God fucking damnit.  _

“Why are you always in the shower when I call? Are you trying to turn me on?”  _ God Fucking Damnit. _ Chuck can hear Trent shuffling around but he’s otherwise silent for more than Chuck is comfortable with and he almost makes a garbage joke, something to take back his mistake but he shuts his mouth again when Trent clears his throat. 

“Yeah, actually.” 

“Oh…” 

“Is that cool?” Chuck can just picture Trent biting his lip and ducking his head as if he were sitting next to him, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Yeah. Are you um– what are you wearing?” Chuck asks, dropping his head at his awful attempt. 

“Let me show you.” Chuck hears a ping a few moments later and he puts Trent on speaker so he can see, opening their messages and almost dropping his phone when he sees the picture Trent sent him. 

“Holy fuck.” Trent’s hair is down and wet, hanging around his shoulders and dripping onto his chest. He’s also wearing nothing but a towel sitting low on his hips with his hand holding the front of it. Even if Trent was still naked when their call started, he still had plenty of time to have gotten dressed but he chose not to and that thought drags Chuck off the couch to rapidly walk to his room and close the door behind him. 

“Can you… I mean you don’t have to but can you send me a picture?” Trent breaks Chuck out of his trance of staring at the photo and imagining Trent right in front of him. 

“Yeah, any requests?” Chuck earns a cute giggle that sets him more at ease as he pulls his shirt overhead and goes to sit on the bed. 

“I mean, anything you want but, could I see your dick?” Trent asks and Chuck vaguely thinks about how this is the most polite phone sex ever before his breath hitches as he palms his already fairly hard erection. 

“Sure, just one sec.” Chuck tugs at his sweats and pulls them off before pulling up his camera. He cringes when his image pops up on the screen and the way his stomach folds because of how he’s sitting. Chuck scoots down on the bed so he’s laying down with his phone above him, unsure of what to do with his other hand so he just grabs his dick and snaps the picture, sending it to Trent before he can overthink it. 

“Fuck Chuckie, you’re so sexy.” Trent breathes out and it’s a reaction that has him holding down a moan as his hand starts to move. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Chuck asks, maybe wanting too much to know if he’s getting off to the sight of Chuck. Instead of an answer he hears another ping and he reaches back for his phone that he let fall by his head on the pillow. Trent’s on his own bed, knees up and legs spread as he thumbs at his lengthened clit, his other fingers teasing at his folds. Chuck can’t contain his moan as he drops his phone again and thinks about getting his head between Trent’s thighs, sucking his dick and feeling how wet he can make him. 

His mind clears a bit as he picks up the pace, just enough for him to make out the moans coming from the other end of the phone. The moans of  _ his _ name. 

“Chuck baby, fuck I–I wanna suck your dick so bad.” Trent’s voice is higher than normal, almost a little whiny and it’s so cute. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut, overwhelmed by how pleading Trent sounds for him. 

“I–oh shit, Trent! I want you to ride my face.” Chuck bites his lip just long enough to hear Trent whimper before he’s parting them unconsciously as if he was there to straddle his face. Fantasy and reality getting confused in his head as his dick throbs in his hand, his pace becoming frantic and uncoordinated. 

“You’d let me… let me sit on that pretty mouth?” Trent’s panting and Chuck can only imagine the rise and fall of his gorgeous chest, the arch in his back and the way his abs tighten, thighs flexing, full lips parted... Trent’s beautiful and so much more than Chuck will ever be but he can at least give him anything he wants. 

“It’s all yours, baby.” 

“Chuck!” Trent moans so loud in Chuck’s ear, he opens his eyes to see if he really is still alone but the disappointment doesn’t outweigh the heat pulsing through his veins at Trent’s voice that has him cumming so hard onto his stomach as he calls out Trent’s name. 

His eyes drift closed again as he lays there catching his breath, hearing Trent’s pants slowly even out as well. 

“Fuck.” Is all Chuck can think to say but it seems enough when all Trent responds with is, 

“Yeah.” 

Chuck knows he has to get up and clean himself off but instead he reaches for his phone, seeing the pictures on the still open messages causing him to speak without thinking. 

“Can I keep the pictures?” Trent’s laugh is quiet and breathy but definitely there and Chuck doesn’t know whether to smile or feel stupid. 

“Yeah, d’you think I was gonna make you delete ‘em?” Trent asks with a joking tone before it becomes more concerned. “Do you want me to delete yours?” 

“No.” Chuck is quick to answer. The thought of a nude picture of him on someone else’s phone should scare the shit out of him but he can’t help hearing Trent’s praises in his head, he doesn’t want to be thrown out if Trent was being serious in his admiration. “You can keep it, please.” He curses himself for how desperate he sounds. 

“Thanks, you really are sexy, Chuck.” Chuck revisits his wizard theory as it feels like Trent’s reading his mind especially when that little bit of attention makes him feel so  _ good. _

“You are too, really fucking hot.” Trent laughs softly again and Chuck tortures himself by thinking about Trent’s shy smile and curling onto his side to shrink in on himself a little. 

“Chuck?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you, too.” It’s not exactly the ‘L word’ he wanted to hear but it’s still enough to further convince him that his fears are stupid and if he just said the  _ right _ ‘L word’ before he could be kissing Trent like he wants to right now. 

“Well that’s good.” Chuck says and he does smile when Trent laughs, only grimacing slightly when he remembers the cum on his stomach becoming a cold, uncomfortable puddle along with Walter impatiently scratching at the door. “Hey my dog is getting all pissy about being left alone so I should probably go check on him, and also clean up…” 

“Yeah alright, I should probably do the same.” Trent says, before they both fall silent. Chuck doesn’t want to be left alone again but it’s his fault and he slowly sits up to accept that reality. 

“Um, I'll talk to you later?" 

“Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye, Chuck.” 

"Bye, Trent." The sound of the call ending is bitter as Chuck drops his phone back down and gets up to head for the door. 

“You better have my water you were supposed to get me this morning, Walter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucken praise kink ? yeah


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E M O T I O N A L  
> shit happens yall  
> it ends happy dont worry

Chuck takes a sip of his beer, almost spilling it when Trent tugs his arm too suddenly to garner his attention. 

“Are you like hungry as fuck?” Trent asks as Chuck swallows hard, trying not to choke. 

“Yeah.” He says after coughing a few times, watching Trent’s smile grow. 

“Do you wanna go to Denny’s?” It's just past midnight and right now it's the greatest idea ever conceived. 

“Fuck yeah.” Chuck agrees and Trent hops off his stool to leave. Chuck has to catch him by the arm, laughing as he stumbles slightly from getting pulled. “Dude we have to pay!” 

“Oh yeah.” Chuck’s still giggling as Trent takes out his wallet and pulls out way more cash than necessary. “Let me pay for you.” 

“What no, you don’t have to do that.” Chuck pulls his own wallet out but Trent snatches it away and tucks it in his back pocket. 

“C’mon let me be a good boyfriend.” Trent scoots back up to the bar and flags down the bartender so he doesn’t notice Chuck’s probably stupid looking smile. He’s definitely considered Trent to be his boyfriend, who else do you share chicken nuggets with while talking about the insane amount of dog breeds, but hearing it is entirely different and it distracts him enough for Trent to pay his tab for him. 

He lets Trent grab his hand when he's done and follows as Trent tugs him out to the parking lot. 

"You didn't have to do that." Chuck says after emerging from his shock. 

"Yeah I know." Trent just smiles before looking forward again. "You wanna take my car?" Chuck sees now that that's what they are heading for, so used to parting ways during these moments. 

"Oh, yeah sure." He nods, focusing on the warmth of Trent's hand and not the fact that he's leaving his car behind. He expects that warmth to leave when they stop by the passenger door but Trent just unlocks the car and holds it open for Chuck. "Someone's trying to get their money's worth." He jokes as he slides into the seat and it earns him an eye roll and a smile. 

“Shut up.” Trent finally lets go of his hand but it’s not much of a loss when he cups Chuck’s cheek and leans in. Chuck expects a quick peck but Trent holds him in place, other hand gripping the door frame as he parts his lips. Chuck reaches forward and grabs Trent's hips and he can feel the pleased hum he emits into the kiss. 

"Stop being sexy, I gotta drive." Trent pulls back just enough to say before pressing their lips together again. 

"Hey you kissed me!" Chuck argues after separating again, holding onto Trent's shoulder keeping them apart. "Are you okay to drive?" He asks, tone turning concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You forgot we had to pay." 

"I just have a bad memory. I'm good I swear." Chuck looks skeptical but he just shakes his head and pushes Trent back so they can finally go. 

"If we die, well at least I got to kiss you one last time." Chuck says with mock seriousness. 

"God, we're not gonna die." Trent shoves him after getting in on his side and starts the car. 

The ride is short and thankfully not involving any death. It does involve a lot of hand holding and one small makeout at a red light which doesn't really matter considering it's nearing one in the morning and there are not many other cars. Chuck still takes the opportunity to tease Trent for being an irresponsible driver and that gets him pinched in the side. 

"Dick." 

"Asshole." 

"Fucking c'mere." Trent parks and swiftly grabs the collar of Chuck's t-shirt smashing their mouths together before just as quickly letting go and getting out of the car. It leaves Chuck breathless and a little dazed before he's able to open the door and get out himself. 

The Denny's is almost empty and the employees look annoyed that they showed up this late but Chuck smiles politely as they're seated, sitting face to face in a booth again. 

"Fuck, do you want pancakes?" Trent asks after a solid second of looking at the menu. 

"Dude yeah." Chuck says, looking up at Trent. 

"You wanna share some?" Chuck's smile slowly appears on his face and Trent reciprocates, understanding the affirmative. 

"I'm just gonna tell you right now though, I might eat more than half so I'm sorry in advance." Chuck explains honestly but Trent just nods. 

"It's cool, we'll just get a shit ton."

Of all the moments he could have said it, Chuck really almost says ' _ I love you _ ' right there, the words making a valiant attempt to escape out his mouth but he keeps them sealed in as their waiter comes by and they order a shit ton of pancakes. 

“Do you let your dog eat people food?” Trent asks while messing with the little containers of jam. 

“A little bit I guess, he’s a little brat whenever I’ve got food.” Chuck says fondly. 

“Yeah, I brought a pumpkin home for halloween and Bo started eating it.” Trent shifts in his seat to take out his phone, also taking Chuck’s wallet out. “Forgot I still had this.” He slides it over to Chuck while looking through his phone. “Look at him.” Trent lights up with pride at his dog and Chuck smiles at how cute both of them are.

“He looks great.” He says before noticing Trent biting his lip. It’s not in the normal shy way but more… nervous? Chuck tugs his shirt, not sure what to say settling for bumping his knee against Trent’s under the table in hopefully a comforting way. 

“I’d really like to meet Walter…” Trent glances up at Chuck with a look he hasn’t seen from him. Chuck can’t look away but there’s also his own nervousness that forms, a feeling of expectation that Chuck doesn’t know he can fulfill. 

“Yeah he can meet Bo, too.” There’s a light that flashes in Trent’s eyes at that that makes Chuck think he said the right thing. “You’ll totally meet him eventually.” The light dims again and he panics.  _ Fuck I fucked up, didn’t I. Why am I so fucking stupid, why can’t I just know what the fuck Trent’s thinking?  _ Trent so noticeably shows his emotions and Chuck feels like an idiot for not even being able to know what they are. 

“Eventually…” Trent repeats, looking down at the table before glancing back up, mouth open to speak when their waiter is back with their pancakes. 

They politely thank him and wait for him to leave. Despite both being hungry, the pancakes lay on the table untouched for a few moments. Chuck is tapping his foot rapidly and Trent is looking down again, his face neutral but unsettling. He finally moves, sitting back in the booth and rubbing the side of his face before looking directly at Chuck. 

“Why don’t you ever take me home, or let me take you home? Are you married or something?” There was a hint of gentleness to his tone when Trent begins but it turns firm as he continues and Chuck’s eyes go wide. 

“No! No, of course not!” Chuck frantically leans forward, grabbing Trent’s hand in his to underline his sincerity as his panic grows. “You think someone would marry me?” He lets out a laugh to lighten the tension but there’s no humor in it and even worse Trent just frowns. It reminds Chuck of when they first met, maybe he should’ve known by now just how sincere Trent can be. 

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugs and  _ fuck how can he just say something like that?!  _ Chuck feels his face start to burn but he ignores it, focusing solely on Trent. 

“Well I’m not, I swear.” Chuck slowly laces their fingers together and actually breathes again when Trent squeezes his hand just a little bit. 

“Okay then… I mean we don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to, I just, I don’t like leaving you all the time. We can just hang out, take it slow, whatever.” Trent’s eyes are pleading and Chuck hates that he drove him to this point, made him feel like this just because of his own insecurity. He needs to put an end to it but Trent keeps going so he holds his tongue. “I’m kinda assuming you wanna have sex cause we– unless you were faking. But the picture, you were…”    
  


“I definitely wasn’t faking, Trent I do want to and I wanna take you home I was just–” Chuck can’t look at Trent any longer as he drops his head in his free hand. Trent will realize all the assumptions he made about him, all the irrational fear and Chuck hates that this might end because of  _ him _ and not cause they fucked in a bathroom, or at Trent’s place, or in Chuck’s bedroom. 

“Just what, Chuck?” Trent’s tone turns gentle again and Chuck knows he doesn’t deserve it. 

“I was scared. I didn’t want it to end, I didn’t want to lose you if after we went home… Trent I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to–” Chuck cuts himself off when he feels Trent’s hand slip out of his. 

Chuck’s breath stops. 

A tear hits the table. 

Trent slides out of the booth. 

Chuck’s heart breaks. 

He fucked it up, he pushed Trent away with the stupid idea he’d leave as if he doesn’t look at Chuck like he’s the goddamn stars in the sky, something he never deserved. Now he’s leaving Chuck to cry in the middle of a Denny’s at one in the morning and it is what he deserves. 

“This seat taken?” Chuck snaps his head up so fast he’s almost dizzy as he stares at Trent through blurry, tear soaked eyes. Chuck's at a loss for words as he slides over so he’s pressed against the wall. Trent smiles and takes a seat while Chuck just continues staring. “Hey.” He grabs onto Chuck’s knee and Chuck wipes at his eyes while he regains his voice. 

“Hi.” Chuck croaks out, pathetically but Trent is still smiling softly and squeezes his leg. 

“One time I was at this dude’s place, I’d met him the day before, told him I was trans and shit and it seemed all cool but he– when he started touching my chest and between my legs he started calling me all this girl shit. I told him to stop but he kept going and eventually I just had to push him off and get the fuck out of there.” Trent’s voice doesn’t waver but he curls in on himself and presses his legs together and it’s the most uncomfortable Chuck’s ever seen him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Chuck places his hand on top of Trent’s on his knee and it has the desired effect of getting a small grin from him. 

“You’re not gonna do that to me, right?” Trent asks and Chuck shakes his head so quick. 

“No, I’d never do that to you.” And there’s that full smile again that fills Chuck with so much relief. 

“Then I’m not going anywhere.” It’s so simple that yet again Chuck feels stupid for all he’s thought but instead of dwelling on it he raises Trent’s hand up to his lips and kisses the back, wondering when he got so fucking lucky to have Trent beside him. “These pancakes are getting cold.” Chuck laughs as he looks back down at the table and finally reaches out to begin eating. 

There’s an enormous weight lifted off his heart, he had messed up but Trent is still here, getting syrup on his face and laughing through a grimace when Chuck licks it off. When they get done, it’s Chuck who’s pulling out way too much money as an apology to the workers for dealing with them so late in the night and to be the “good boyfriend” this time. 

As they leave Chuck slides his hand in Trent’s pocket making him snort. 

“Oh right now, dude?” He jokes and Chuck rolls his eyes and pulls out his keys. 

“Fuck no, I’m not dogging you for the first time in a goddamn Denny’s parking lot. I’m driving.” Chuck shakes the keys a bit and laughs when Trent frowns. 

“What? But we didn’t die.” Trent makes a grab for the keys but Chuck holds them out of his reach, giggling as Trent leans up on his toes while holding onto Chuck's shoulder. 

"Yeah and I'm really happy about that but fucking let me drive you to my place." Chuck goes to push Trent away but rethinks it midway, instead wrapping his arm around the back of his neck and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

"Alright, fine." Trent concedes and Chuck lets him go after a few more kisses to his temple and forehead.

Chuck gets in the driver's seat, adjusting it for his long ass legs, and goes to put the car in reverse when Trent grabs his forearm causing him to pause and look over. 

"Hey Chuckie, I have something to tell you, it's important…" Trent starts and Chuck would snort if his tone wasn't so genuine, all he does is nod for him to continue. Trent nods too, almost like he's hyping himself up and Chuck rubs the back of his hand in encouragement until he shrugs and adjusts his hat. "I love you." Trent's smile is so soft especially compared to the way Chuck practically climbs over the cup holders to kiss him with similar romance movie dramatics. 

He messes up Trent's hat when his fingers comb through the hair at the back of his head and Chuck's shirt rides up with how tight Trent is gripping the back of it but none of those details register in his mind because the words that have been trying to claw their way out from his brain all the way to his lips had made it past Trent's. 

"I love you, I've been in love with you since you told me you pull your underwear up from your leg." Chuck says against Trent's lips, smiling as Trent giggles, Chuck's favorite sound. 

"That's what does it for you, huh?" He asks and Chuck just nods. 

"Everything about you does it for me, I love you so much." 

"I love you, too." Trent quickly kisses him another time before pushing Chuck back into his seat. "Take me home, baby." 

"You got it, babe!" Chuck sits back and buckles, finally taking Trent home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like callbacks too much
> 
> its almost over :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this chapter so long ?? its just porn why is there so much dialogue why are there so many details ???? this couldve been a normal length but im dumb so here we are

The walk into Chuck’s apartment is calm. 

He thought about the possibility of heated makeouts against every wall they passed, immediately tearing off clothes right when they got in the door, possibly waking up Walter with the sound of their moans as they grind against each other but it doesn’t happen.

Trent holds his hand and follows Chuck to his door and it’s actually better, it feels like they’ve made this walk together numerous times despite it being the first. Chuck opens the door and steps in, it’s thankfully sort of clean but he does berate past Chuck for not taking out the trash and leaving the pizza box just sitting on the counter. 

“Um, I have like beer and water and food and stuff…” Chuck says shifting around the living room awkwardly. Trent crouches down by the couch where Walter is laying belly up asleep, gently patting his head. 

“I’m okay.” Trent says and gets up after he’s satisfied with the amount of attention he gave to a sleeping Walter to stand by Chuck. 

“Sorry he’s asleep right now but he’ll be a little attention hog tomorrow.” Chuck’s hand fidgets by his side as he looks down at Trent like he’s a fucking teenager unsure of what to do. Trent helps him out, running his hands up his arms to his shoulders with a smile. 

“It’s cool, there’s someone else I wanna pay attention to right now.” Chuck grabs Trent’s hips and hides his face in his hair. 

“What the _fuck,_ dude! Have I told you how smooth you can be when you’re not talking about lizard people?” 

“There’s like four percent of voters in America who believe they’re real, man.” Trent mentions and Chuck bursts out laughing as he lets go of Trent to hold himself up against the wall. 

“That’s what you got from what I just said?! Baby I love you, but I’m gonna be in my room, feel free to join me if you’re not too goddamn busy contemplating what's actually in our governing offices.” Chuck starts to walk away, taking only a few steps before he hears footsteps behind him and feels Trent's hand dip under his shirt to rest on his stomach making him smile. 

Chuck opens his bedroom door while Trent pulls up on his shirt. Chuck closes his eyes for a second as they step into the room, reminding himself that Trent's technically already seen him naked, and that he thinks Chuck is sexy, _and_ that Trent loves him. Taking a deep breath he turns around to face Trent and tugs his shirt overhead. 

" _Fuck_ , Chuckie." That makes Chuck bite his lip and Trent smiles as he runs his hands along his stomach and chest. "You're so pretty, baby." Chuck throws his arms over Trent's shoulders and lets out a cut off moan at just his words, watching the way Trent's eyes light up at that. "You like it when I tell you how gorgeous you are?" 

Chuck nods rapidly as he disregards any feeling of patheticness and simply listens to Trent's words that already have him aching in his jeans. Trent drags a hand down the center of Chuck's chest and torso until it rests right above his waistband, teasing the edge. 

"You're so sexy, handsome, beautiful." Trent punctuates each word with a kiss to Chuck’s jaw and lowers his hand to palm at Chuck's erection. 

"Trent!" Chuck's mouth falls open as he moans, rocking his hips into Trent's hand before pressing his lips hard against Trent's. He quickly tosses Trent's hat away and pulls his hair tie out, grabbing a handful of his hair pulling him even closer. "Fuck, take your clothes off." Chuck pants, letting Trent go to kick out of his shoes and unbuttoning his jeans. “Should I turn the light on?” 

There’s only the soft glow of light coming from the hallway casting shadows across Trent’s skin which is an image Chuck will keep in his head for hopefully ever but he wants to be able to see all of Trent. Chuck waits as Trent ducks his head, his hand just barely pulling at the hem of his shirt but he looks up and nods and Chuck goes to flick it on. 

Trent tears his shirt off and _fuck, how can someone look like that?_ His hair is messy and creased slightly from being up, touching the edges of his prominent collar bones and Chuck has the urge to lick along them and every dip of his abs. 

"Are you gonna take your pants off or do I have to?" Trent asks, sliding his own down before stepping out of them and back into Chuck's space grabbing his attention back from where it was lost somewhere along Trent's torso. 

"Yeah take my pants off." Chuck smiles and wiggles his hips around making Trent laugh as he grabs onto his jeans and tugs, lowering onto his knees as they go down. "Oh, shit." Chuck breathes out as Trent holds his gaze while leaning forward and pressing his tongue into the opening of his briefs. The tiniest bit of contact has Chuck's head falling back with a moan as he grips onto Trent's hair. 

Trent hums as he sucks at the wet spot already formed on Chuck's underwear and holds onto his thighs. He grabs the waistband and yanks down, barely leaning back in time to avoid his erection slapping against his face as it springs out. 

"Fuck I wanted to suck your dick so bad." Trent gives Chuck no time to even think of a response as he leans forward, tonguing the slit and sucking on the head. 

"Holy shit, Trent." Chuck's hips move on their own pushing his dick a little further past Trent's lips. He looks back down with wide eyes but Trent just takes it, sliding his hands up to Chuck's hips and pulling him in even more. 

Trent's moaning around Chuck's cock as he sucks and he can feel the heat in his gut as his dick throbs. 

"Wait, wait stop." Chuck pulls his hips back and slides himself out of Trent's mouth, wet and covered in spit that drips down Trent's lips just a bit. "I don't wanna cum yet." He says and tugs Trent back up to standing, sliding his hand down the back of Trent's briefs, squeezing at his ass. "God, you're beautiful." 

Trent ducks his head but Chuck lifts it back up with a gentle finger hooked under his chin to kiss his warm cheek. 

"So cute." Chuck says as he slowly pulls Trent's underwear down. They're both completely naked now but their gaze stays at each other's eyes, pulled in by mutual admiration and love as they hold each other. 

Trent moves first leaning up on his toes and softly kissing Chuck again. Trent’s lips are so full and pretty and Chuck savors them and the knowledge that he gets to be the one to kiss these lips as he presses back. 

He trails his hand down Trent’s hip and down the back of his thigh, hiking his leg up around his waist as his other arm wraps under his ass to lift him up. Trent laughs as he holds onto Chuck’s shoulders and buries his face against Chuck’s neck. 

“I got you, baby.” Chuck whispers as he kneels on the bed and lowers Trent down slowly, it’s a view he’s never seen Trent from but the way his hair fans out around the pillow and how he smiles up at him is honestly gorgeous, Chuck wishes his shadow wasn’t covering him up but it’s not there long as he crawls down Trent’s body and licks a long stripe over his collar bone. He takes his time sucking along the skin there up to his shoulder before moving to the other one, leaving small marks and bruises as he goes. "This okay?" Chuck hovers above Trent's chest not yet touching. 

"Yeah, please." Trent nods, sitting up on his elbows to watch as Chuck slowly kisses the edge of his pec and makes his way downward. His hand goes to gently squeeze the other side of Trent's chest, his eyes flicking upward to watch his reactions and moaning when he sees Trent biting his lip and letting out little whines. 

Chuck runs his free hand down in between them, massaging the area above his clit and smiling when Trent's legs part almost unconsciously. 

"Can I touch here?" Chuck asks, his thumb rubbing the base of his clit. 

"Stop asking and touch me." Trent's voice is firm but a little higher than normal, cracking when Chuck grabs onto his small length and tugs. 

"Yes, sir." Chuck says, enjoying the way Trent whimpers at that. He doesn't know whether to look at Trent's face as he expresses his pleasure so openly or his hips thrusting up into his hand as he glances back and forth. He focuses down on Trent's dick slightly swollen and twitching in his hand, licking his lips before leaning down and sucking the whole length in his mouth. 

"Chuck!" Trent practically screams and maybe it wasn't the best idea to start fucking at two something in the morning but honestly fuck his neighbors because right now Trent's nails are raking through his hair and gripping, pulling Chuck down until his nose is pressed against Trent's skin breathing in his overwhelming scent. 

Chuck slides off with a wet sound that barely makes it past Trent's moans and he leans back and teases Trent's folds feeling how wet he is. 

"Can I–" 

"Chuck." Trent's still got his hands in Chuck's hair and he tugs until two of Chuck's fingers push in making them both cry out. 

"Ah! Sorry, baby." Trent's hand loosens as he soothingly pets Chuck's head and wraps it around the back of his neck guiding him to crawl back up. 

"Don't ask me babe, I want you to touch me, you make me feel so good, Chuckie." Trent says breathlessly, his chest rising and falling hypnotically now that Chuck can finally see it, see how he affects Trent like this. 

"Yeah?" Chuck thrusts his finger back and forth faster as the words get stuck on loop in his head. Trent closes his eyes for a moment as he arches his back and it's just as mesmerizing, Chuck hanging on to every sight and beautiful reaction to his touch. 

"Yeah, so– _so good_." Trent's eyes flutter back open and he smiles probably at Chuck's wide eyed expression like it's his first time. Trent reaches up, caressing Chuck's cheek and bringing him down, pecking his lips, separating with a small smack every time. "I'm good, Chuck." Trent says and Chuck nods rapidly, curling his fingers and separating them to open Trent just a little more. 

"Yeah okay, one sec." Chuck removes his fingers and crawls up a bit to reach his side table, pulling the drawer out to grab a condom. His dick is still so hard even after being long untouched, just feeling Trent and hearing his sounds and words of praise being enough. The shock he feels when Trent wraps his hand around his erection jolts him into dropping the condom on the floor. "Trent!" 

Chuck's hips buck forward on their own, demanding more than the agonizingly slow pace Trent strokes him at. 

"I was getting all the attention, I want you to feel good, too." Trent says, smiling sweetly before leaning forward to lick at the leaking head. 

"Ah! O– _Oh, Trent…_ " Chuck gasps. He can't remember when he closed his eyes but it's making it even harder to focus on grabbing the condom and not on Trent's hand or _tongue_. "If you keep going I'm not gonna be able to fuck you." Chuck peeks an eye open when Trent's hand stills and laughs at Trent's pout. 

"Fine." He pushes at Chuck's hip making him stumble out of the bed. He bends over to pick up the condom and Trent takes the opportunity to pinch at his ass. 

"Trent!" Chuck stands up quickly, turning around and rubbing at his skin. 

"What? You've got such a cute butt." Trent's nose scrunches up with his smile and Chuck instantly forgives him as he opens the condom. 

"Stop being so fucking cute! It's not fair!" Chuck climbs back on the bed after rolling on the condom and presses his lips hard to Trent's as he gets between his legs. He wants to consume Trent’s smile and let it live forever in his veins but he’ll settle for feeling it against his lips. 

Chuck guides the tip of his cock to Trent’s entrance, he wants to ask if it’s okay but Trent told him not to so he just pulls back and stares at Trent’s face as he barely pushes in. He’s thankful when Trent wraps his legs around Chuck’s waist and pulls him forward more, knowing he’s fine and being able to feel Trent’s thighs against his sides. 

“Mmm, Chuckie.” Trent hums as his hands run all along Chuck’s torso and down his back, touching any inch of skin he can while Chuck fully seats himself inside Trent and pauses. 

"You good?" Chuck brushes some hair away from Trent’s face and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

“I’d be better if you moved your dick.” Trent looks up at him with a fiery stare that makes Chuck groan before he’s smiling and shrugging. 

“If you insist.” Trent rolls his eyes and Chuck giggles, peppering more kisses across Trent’s face as he pulls out. Chuck starts slow, paying attention to every whimper and moan as he wills his eyes to stay open and concentrate on Trent. Chuck's grunting and his legs are flexed tight as he feels his resolve slipping. His eyes flutter closed and he snaps his hips against Trent, immediately reopening them when Trent cries out. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Chuckie do that again.” Trent’s nails dig into his shoulder and he definitely doesn’t need to be told twice as he thrusts in just as hard, jolting Trent up on the bed. “Oh fuck yes, baby don’t stop!” 

Chuck rocks his hips faster, slamming into Trent and burying his face in Trent’s neck as his own sensations take over and he fucks him hard. 

“Feel so good, Trent…” He mumbles, tongue sticking out to taste Trent’s skin, hips on autopilot as they keep up their relentless pace. 

“Right there, Chuck!” Trent moans and Chuck leans back to see the rise and fall of his gorgeous chest, the arch in his back and the way his abs tighten, thighs flexing, full lips parted…

“You’re beautiful.” Chuck whispers so as not to shatter this delicate moment and Trent smiles softly making it all the more better. 

“I love you.” Trent is breathless but his grip on Chuck’s shoulder is firm and Chuck turns his head to kiss his wrist. 

“I love you so much.” Chuck’s breaths fall heavy from his lips as it all becomes overwhelming. He shuts his eyes again as he feels himself coming close. “Oh _fuck_ , I’m–”

“Come on, baby.” Trent pants and Chuck definitely will be receiving some complaints the way he shouts his release. 

Chuck wastes no time pulling out and shoving his fingers back in, curling them up and rubbing at Trent’s spot as he crawls back down and gets Trent’s clit in his mouth again. He can feel Trent’s legs shaking where they’re still circled around him and clenching his sides as he rocks against Chuck’s face. 

“Chuck, Chuckie, holy _fuck._ Shit!” Chuck feels Trent squirting on his fingers and soaking his hand and he hums at how hot that is. He sits back on his heels as Trent’s arms and legs fall limp onto the bed. 

“Wow.” Chuck mutters, not just about making love but also how wrecked Trent looks. 

“Yeah.” Trent laughs and slowly sits up, pushing back so he’s leaned up against the headboard. Chuck finally slips the condom off and reaches in the drawer for some wipes, cleaning off his hand and tapping Trent’s thigh so he could wipe him down. 

“You need anything?” Chuck sits on the edge of the bed running his hand through Trent’s hair and kissing his cheek. 

“Water?” Trent asks and Chuck smiles, kissing his nose before standing back up. 

“Course, baby.” Chuck walks away and Trent whistles making Chuck cover his mouth despite facing away. 

“Nice ass.” Chuck shakes his head but turns around and winks before leaving the room. 

He gets the water quickly and turns the lights off in the living room and hallway as he returns. There’s a feeling of elation in his chest when he sees Trent waiting in his bed. Chuck knew Trent wasn’t going to just disappear, although it would confirm his wizard theory, but there’s something about seeing Trent in his bed, smiling at him as he comes back… he wishes he did this so long ago. 

“Thanks.” Trent takes the glass and downs several mouthfuls before setting it down on the table. “Fuck man, you wore me out.” 

“Me too, I’m definitely not seeing the morning.” Chuck says. He nudges Trent with his elbow. “Want me to carry you to the bathroom.” He smiles wide and holds his arms out. 

“Yeah, but no I’m good.” Trent swings his legs over to the side and Chuck frowns. 

“You sure? I’m serious I’ll carry you.” 

“Nah I’m okay, I’ll be back.” Trent pecks Chuck’s lips and wanders off to the bathroom and Chuck waits until he gets back before using it himself. He walks back to find Trent already curled up under the blanket, eyes closed. He smiles and flicks the light off before walking over and sliding under the sheet. Trent scoots in closer and wraps his arm around Chuck’s waist. “Love you.” He mumbles, tiredly and Chuck kisses the top of his head before closing his eyes, too.

“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Chuck wakes up to the sound of Walter scratching at the door and groans. Trent is still sleeping in his arms and he slowly shifts him little by little until all his limbs are free. He collects his underwear that were left abandoned on the floor last night and slips them on before opening the door. 

Walter immediately barks for attention and Chuck shushes him, bending down to pick him up. 

“Quiet, my boyfriend’s asleep.” He whispers, snapping his head over to the bed when he hears Trent shift. 

“Was asleep.” Trent yawns and Chuck drops his head. 

“Damnit Walter!” He frowns at his dog who’s just wagging his tail like he’s done nothing wrong. 

“It’s okay.” Trent smiles and rolls onto his back to reach out for both of them. “Hi, Walter, you’re daddy finally let me meet you.” Chuck’s face burns in shame and a little bit horniness at being addressed as ‘daddy’. “Aw, his ears…” Trent sits up and holds Walter at eye level to properly admire him while Walter tries to lick at his hand and his nose. 

“I’m sorry I was such an idiot about everything.” Chuck leans against Trent’s side and looks over when Trent caresses his cheek. 

“Baby, I understand and guess what? I still love you, so stop thinking about it.” Trent pushes at his face a little bit and turns back to Walter who starts squirming for attention. Chuck rests his head on Trent’s shoulder and decides to just shrug it off like Trent says. 

“I love you, Trent.” Trent turns his head and kisses the top of Chuck’s, grabbing his hand that isn’t petting Walter’s head and squeezing. 

“I love you too, Chuck.” Chuck closes his eyes and decides that it's not home without Trent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy end line........ yeeah  
> man its over which sucks but hopefully its good i dunno lemme know


End file.
